The Forgotten Light
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: 2 months have passed since Faith found her sisters, now she is struggle to face her childhood friends which have returned to Japan. Meanwhile, a certain Andromeda Saint keep getting visions about white haired girl. Could this two maybe connected?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Like A Shooting Star

Meeting Like a Shooting Star

_I will never forget_

_My dream of chasing after a star hiding in darkness_

_Such a little dream_

_But because I am at your side_

_I can make it come true_

I stared at the colloseum with my ocean blue eyes. I never thought that this day would finally come. Goodness sake, how long has it been since I met them? Thinking about the past makes my heart hurts. 'They won't remember me…' I thought sadly. I shook my head to restrain those thoughts and step into the colloseum.

I haven't introduce myself yet, my name is Faith, Faith Achenbach and I'm 13 years old. I have long white hair which past my waist which I hid behind my cap right now, blue eyes, and pale skin.

Anyway, on to the story. Inside the colloseum was very pretty, the room looked like a night sky filled with stars. If only the spectactors didn't cheer to loud, I probably would have sit and enjoy the stars. My bad, I didn't get a seat because the sea of humans have already occupied all the seats. I then decided to just stand beside the door near the fighters place. I pray to the Gods so that they just let me be and didn't notice me. 'Oh God… I beg you… please just listen to me this once…'

Unfortunately, 3 fighters are spotting me and stared at me. Heaven's sake! Why do all Gods really hate me nowadays? I lit my head and stared back at the 3 fighters. One of them is wearing an emerald cloth, which I presume as the Dragon cloth, judging from its shape. The other one wearing a white cloth which I presume as the Cygnus cloth. The last one wearing a pink cloth which I presume as Andromeda cloth. I recognize 3 of them of course. The one with dragon cloth is Dragon Shiryu. A saint that is trained by Libra Dohko at Rozan. The one with Cygnus cloth is Cygnus Hyoga. A saint that is trained by Crystal Saint and Aquarius Camus. The last one… is Andromeda Shun. A saint that is trained by Cepheus Daidalos at Andromeda Island.

I blushed when I realized that they are still staring at me then I nodded at them. They seem to be amused by my reaction and that make me blushed even harder. 'I miss them…' I thought. They are my childhood friends that I treasure the most… but… they forgot about me…

"Oi, you okay?" I gasped then lit my head to found Hyoga standing next to me and look at me with concern face. "Umm yeah…I'm fine…" I said bashfully. Hyoga then just shrugged it off. "Well just don't try to make a trouble Pretty boy." He said. That statement make me blinked my eyes several times. I then looked at myself and sighed. 'I can't blame him…' I wear a black t-shirt which is bigger than my body, and blue jeans. I also hide my long white hair behind my cap. So, to put it simple, I do look a lot like a boy instead of a girl.

"It's started." I gasped when I hear someone speak beside me. I turned to the direction of the voice to found Shiryu standing beside me. H e look at me and smile politely. I smile back and focus on the match. Today's match is Pegasus Seiya vs Bear Geki. 'Great, this is his first round and he's already got a giant enemy… just his luck.' I thought sarcastically. But honestly, strength isn't everything in battle, you have to have a good strategy to win a battle. If you only got strength but no brain, then you just as good as lose.

I snapped out of my mind when I hear the audience scream in horror. I look up to find Geki already has Seiya on his giant grip. 'Oh no…' I began to panicked inside and pray to the gods to let a miracles or anything happen. "You sure are pretty calm." I turn to Shiryu who look at me with eyes full of curiousity. "Well, yeah… there's no point in screaming too because it only waste your energy." I said bashfully. Shiryu nodded and focus back on the match.

I see that Seiya now has destroy Geki's strongest weapon : his arm. He than launched 'Pegasus Meteor Fist' and win the match.

After the match ended, I walked out of the colosseum, and again, Lady Fortuna is not on my side today. It's raining heavily. 'Heaven's sake. Are Gods hate me today?' I thought angrily. I then decided to just wait in front of the exit door.

I saw that all the audience have already gone home. I'm here. Alone. Cold. I sighed as I humming to keep myself distracted from the rain. "Excuse me." I froze as I hear that voice. Gods really hate me today. I turn around to find the Andromeda Saint, Shun, is standing near me. I compose myself quickly. "Yes? What is it?" I asked. "Well, everyone had already gone home… Why are you still here?" He asked politely. Still the same old Shun. Polite and sweet. "Well…" I began but suddenly a strong wind blowing and that make me yelped a bit and I closed my eyes instantly. When I open my eyes, I saw that my cap had left my head and my long white hair go down straight reached my knee. What makes my heart beating is, Shun is 1 cm in front of me, his left hand holding my cap that almost blown away behind me. We stared at each other for a while until… "You are… a girl?" he asked, shocked. I looked down and nodded. I then run as fast as I can, not care about the rain that still pour down pretty heavily.

We meet again… Like a shooting star… Like 6 years ago…

_Embracing my sad wounds_

_I couldn't realize_

_I was walking alone on this road_

_Late in sleepless nights_

_If I looked up to the end of the sky_

_I could see the twinkling stars falling along with my tears._

TBC

**And that's chapter 1! I know that I'm not supposed to post another story, because my other stories haven't finished yet, but I just can't be patient. This is like the Oracle of Delphi, but this is the story from Faith's side.**


	2. Chapter 2 AXIA?

AXIA!?

**So, a review has told me that I make my OC the main character. I assure you, that SHE IS NOT, none of my OCs are. She's just playing an important role in this story, I have no intention to make her the main character, I assure you that our bronze saints ARE the main character and of course Athena too. **

**Well I have to admit that the first chapter I really make Faith the main character and I'm truly sorry about that. My reason for creating the first chapter is just so you know that my OC and the bronze saints are connected, and also for a short introduction for my OC.**

**I'm truly sorry about this anyway. But don't worry, starting from this chapter, our saints will show up more than Faith. Uh, and once again sorry….**

**Thank you for the one who review anyway, I really appreciate it.**

The Colloseum once more is filled with the sea of humans. Of course it is because the match is still going. Today's match is Andromeda Shun vs Unicorn Jabu.

Once the fighters enter the arena, crowded filled the room. All the girls- well fangirls screaming out Andromeda Shun's name. Well no wonder. The Andromeda Saint is much more… sweet than any other fighter, and his appearance which look like a beautiful girl catch every girl's eyes. His calm attitude seems winning the girls' heart as well.

The said Andromeda saint is glancing towards the entrance and sighed as he didn't find the girl that he met four days ago. 'I haven't given her hat back.' Shun thought. His thought is interrupt by the voice of the Unicorn Saint "Successful with the ladies huh? Maybe you should quit become a saint and become a movie star." mock Jabu. Shun keeps calm. "Jabu, don't you think that these fights are meaningless?" He asked calmly. "What? We didn't even start and you're already scared?" mocked Jabu. "Not at all, it's just that my reason to be here is just so I can meet my brother." Shun said. "Therefore, there's no reason to fight." He continued. "What? Like I care about that." Jabu said as he prepares to attack Shun. "It's been 6 years Shun and you're still a wuss!" Jabu said as he launched his attack. Shun keeps calm and prepared his chain. "You are wrong Jabu, I'm no longer the naïve little boy of the past." he said.

Shun's chains then, move on its own and spread like a spider's web, and his chain sparkling beautifully like the Andromeda nebula itself. All the audience and Jabu himself seems surprised by this. "Now you have no chance to win." Shun said. "H-how so?" Jabu asked. "If you enter my Nebula defense, be prepared for your death. If that's your choice… then come!" He said. "Who do you take me for?! I'll show you!" Jabu said. It seems that he completely ticked off by the statement Shun just said. He then attacked recklessly at Shun, not knowing the truth behind Shun's warning.

The chain then move fiercely on its own, but it seems that Shun is holding it back so that Jabu won't get killed. The chain attack Jabu and it destroyed most of her cloth and he's injured.

**Meanwhile, at the Graude Foundation Hospital…**

Shiryu, Shunrei and Tsuki is heading to Seiya's room. Shiryu wants to give his thanks to Seiya for saving his life. Also… "Shiryu nii-chan, seriously I'm fine if I get enough sleep, you don't have to bring me here with you." Tsuki explained through her hoarse voice and coughing again. Shiryu sighed "If your voice is not like that and you're not coughing every single minute then maybe I will not bring you here." Shiryu said. Tsuki is sick yet again… and it's become worse than the last time. Usually this would have stop in the couple of days but now it has continue almost for almost a month.

Of course Shiryu, being a protective older brother, brought Tsuki along with him and Shunrei to visit Seiya and to bought her a medicine. "Fine *cough* just… please hurry *cough* you know I hate hospital." Tsuki said in defeat. Shiryu smiled in amusement as well Shunrei. Shiryu never really understand how this 12 years old girl, which he considered as a little sister, and the ball of energy among them, can be this weak when she is sick.

They then reached Seiya's room and they take a step inside. "Good morning." Greet Shiryu. "Oh? Shiryu!" Seiya said, a bit surprised. "Is your head okay?" Shiryu asked. "Yeah." Seiya answered, then glanced at the black haired girl behind Shiryu. The girl realized that Seiya is staring at her and she nodded then smile at him. "Shiryu, who is this girl?" Seiya asked. "Ah, she is my master's adoptive daughter. Her name is Tsukiko." Shiryu said. "Seiya thank you for saving my life, I owe you so much." Shiryu said. "Nah, it's nothing." Seiya said. Their conversation however is interrupted by… "ACHOO!" Tsuki is sneezing so hard and she looks miserable.

Shiryu shook his head then head towards his little sister. "You ok?" Shiryu asked with concerned tone. "Yup. Don't worry too much, just talk whatever you want to talk about with Seiya." She assured him. Shiryu nodded, then Tsuki sit on the nearest chair, particularly sneezing and coughing.

"Today we are going back to China, but I need to tell you something." Shiryu started. Seiya frowned "What is it?" He asked. "I feel a presence among us since the start of Galaxian wars. It's like someone is observing everyone of us saints." He said. Seiya still confused, but then a realization hit him "You think it can be…" He asked unsurely. "Yes, the tenth saint is already inside the Graude Colosseum." Shityu said. Seiya fight the urge to bang his head to the nearest wall. "You mean he was able to become the phonix saint?" Seiya asked. "I'm not sure but I think it's better to stay alert, he's no ordinary saint…. Maybe Andromeda's chain can give us an answer…" Shiryu stated.

**Back to the Colosseum…**

Jabu has been attacked by the nebula chain for the fourth time now, he is badly injured and his cloth got cracked on most part. "This is irritating, he's just standing there… I can't get close to him from anywhere… That chain… is incredibly powerful…" He said. 'I've tried approaching him from every side , but it always manages to hit me! His chain is an incredible iron wall… it can attack and defend at the same time!' He thought, frustrated. "But, I'll find a way." He muttered. Jabu then jump and tried to attack Shun from above, but of course, he makes a wrong move because the chain once again attacked him and he got hit.

"The unicorn saint learn the hard way the greatness of Andromeda's chain! Andromeda scores his first point!" The MC said. At the same time, Faith entering the colloseum, in her school uniform. 'I thought I'm not going to make it again today.' Faith thought as she chuckled a bit. Faith hasn't been able to come to watch for two days straight, since she has extra lesson until 6 PM. Since her meeting with Andromeda Saint, she's not able to focus on her class which affected her grades. 'At least I'm able to come today. I'm surprised that Mr. Fuji even end the lesson faster today.' She thought. She standing on her 'spot' watching the match between Jabu and Shun. 'Wow, way to go Shun' She thought.

Suddenly she feels something like… a presence. Yes, someone other than the saints, or maybe another saint since there's only 4 here. Faith know it's supposed to be 6 people here but Seiya is in the hospital at the moment, and they are missing one saint. Yes, the 10th saint. But this presence it's not… normal… It's like something… full of hatred and pain. Sure that Faith doesn't have that energy that the saint call cosmo, but she can still feel something like this. She then shook her head and focused on the match.

Meanwhile, Shun's chain began moving again. Shun realized it and frowned. " It's still moving? Does it wants to warn me of something?" He muttered. The chain then move and began to form a word. Once it finished Shun read it. "A-X-I-A…" He read. "AXIA? What's this? It's warning me on something but…" He muttered to himself.

Faith who is able to read the letter frowned. 'AXIA? Isn't that Greek for something important or Great value? Why is Shun's chain form that letter anyway?' She thought.

Suddenly, Jabu grabs Shun's chain, much to Shun's surprised. "I got your chain now! It's my time to attack!" Jabu said triumphantly. Shun however is as calm as always. " Wait Jabu, the chain was trying to tell me something important." He said. "It must be something threatening the saints!" He said again. ' Jabu won't listen to him. Not when he is… sure that he has chance to win. Because I'm sure in Athena's name that he is not going to let himself lose in front of princess Saori.' Faith thought then scoffed. 'He admired her TOO much.'

"Let go of the chain Jabu or we'll never know." Shun said again. 'How in Olympus' name he's able to become that calm?' Faith thought incredulously. "What? No way Shun! This is my chance to win!" He said then lunged at Shun. Shun however, isn't worry about himself "Careful! Let it go or your hands…" He warned but it's too late the chain shocked him. "How the? The chain shocked me!" Jabu said as he released the chain. "It's no ordinary chain Jabu, it's job is to protect me. If an enemy comes to close to me it can release an electric discharged of 10.000 volt." Shun said. Suddenly, the chain starts moving again. "What? It's moving again!" exclaimed Jabu. "It can become very unstable if danger is near." Shun explained.

"What's going on? Why did they stop fighting?"

"The chain is moving on its own!"

"Are you kidding? It's obviously Andromeda…"

The chain then, move again which surprised the audience. This time, the chain pointed at… The Gold Cloth. At the same time Seiya and Shiryu rushed into the colosseum. Faith frowned at them. 'What in The name of Athena is Happening? Why even Seiya and Shiryu rushed in here?' she thought.

"Of course! AXIA in Greek means Something Important or great value." Shun muttered. 'And the only thing with "value" in that direction…is the gold cloth!' He thought. Suddenly the gold cloth box open which surprised EVERYONE in the colloseum- and by everyone I mean EVERYONE- The gold cloth box open to reveal…

The tenth warrior.

**Done! Finally! R&R Please **


	3. Chapter 3 The Phoenix Saint

The Phoenix Saint

**Hi guys long time no see. Sorry for not updating for so long, but the school and exams are killing me -_- hiks. Anyway, just to let you know, all of my stories will be put on HIATUS until next month or so, so please be patient okay? Anyway onto the story**

The audience then cheered at the tenth warrior, but Faith could see that all of the saints are looked worry, if not cautious.

"Shiryu…"

"I knew it Seiya, my premonition was right…" Shiryu said.

"It was Phoenix after all…"

'The tenth warrior… Phoenix… his cosmo is very… hostile but also… familiar.' Faith thought.

Her eyes now fixed on Andromeda's chain which is moving wildly again, making Faith frowned.

"My chains have never been so agitated, Phoenix must have an incredibly hostile cosmo." The Andromeda saint said.

"No… There is something else about that man… Hatred! Almost like… Phoenix feels nothing but hate!"

Faith gasped as she realized who it was. 'Could it be it's… Oh Gods, please don't let it be…' she thought.

Andromeda's chains then moving wildly again, now preparing to attack the Phoenix saint.

"They have reached the limit! My chains can't take this. They want to attack! That man's thirst for blood is too strong!" Shun exclaimed.

He then attack the phoenix saint "I can't hold them back any more!"

"Shun! Don't you remember!?" Seiya exclaimed.

"Phoenix is Ikki!" Shiryu exclaimed.

'Holy Heavens! So it's really him!? But… How come a kind boy I knew long time ago become this… this blood thirsty man here!?' Faith thought incredulously.

"What!?" Shun turned his head to Shiryu, while the Phoenix saint caught Shun's chain with ease.

"What did… What did you just said Shiryu?"

"I said that Phoenix is Ikki!"

Shun gasped then turned the Phoenix saint standing above the gold cloth box, staring at him with disbelief.

"I remember Shun, isn't Ikki…" Jabu said but Shun cut him before he finished his sentence.

"Yes. He is… My brother."

"You're alive… You're really alive and return… Just like you promised…" Shun said, crying a bit.

Without any warning, Ikki attacked Shun and hurt his shoulder, making Faith and most of the audience gasped in horror.

"He was able to hit Shun shoulder from that far away!" Shiryu exclaimed.

"What an incredible strength." Nachi said.

'No way… Ikki would have never hurt Shun!' Faith thought, wondering what has happen to her best friend that made him change so much.

"No… That can't be my brother. My brother is very strong, but he is also kind." Shun said, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"The man in front of me… Is filled with hatred."

"Is that really my brother behind that mask?" he muttered, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shun! That Ikki is not the same person we knew!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Shun, you're still the same crybaby boy from the past…" Ikki said coldly then opened his mask, making Shun gasped. That's his brother face… Behind that mask!

"Just looking at you really irritates me. Alright Shun! You will have the honor on become my first victim!"

Ikki then attacked Shun and Shun is badly injured, making everyone scream frantically.

Faith can only froze on her spot. 'H-how come the gentle boy I've known 7 years ago become… this?' She thought in disbelief.

Shun then look at his brother. "Wh-what happened to you big brother? Please tell me." Shun pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Ikki then ready to hit him again when Jabu stop him.

"Not so fast, Shun was fighting me so stop interfering and get the hell out of here!"

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Faith thought and without second thought activated her Byakugan.

'Byakugan" she whispered.

Her eyes become white and her veins around her eyes popping.

She saw that Ikki's punch did hit Jabu's shoulder, but that because she see it through byakugan, while other people see that Jabu avoided getting hit.

"You missed." Jabu said confidently. Faith then hurriedly deactivated her byakugan and sighed in relief that no one saw her, little did she know that Shiryu has his eyes watching her all the time.

'This girl… Who is she really?' Shiryu thought but then focus on the scene in front of him.

When Jabu just prepare himself to fought Ikki, suddenly his cloth that protect his shoulder broke to pieces and blood splattered from his shoulder.

"Wha!? I was sure I dodged his…" then he fell to the ground.

Suddenly a bright light appear, revealing wolf Nachi already don his wolf cloth and then enter the ring. "Heh… Ikki you seem to be a little off course there. Your opponent is either Shun or Jabu! According to the tournament board you are supposed to fight me, Wolf Nachi." Nachi said.

Faith gulped, worrying about Nachi. 'Oh Gods somebody stop him…' she prayed silently.

"Do you think you're the only one who had it bad? Everyone of us went through hell and back to get our cloths! Through hell on Earth!" Nachi said.

Ikki scoffed "So you think you know hell huh? Very well then I shall show you what true hell is wolf!"

Ikki then began to attack Nachi with his fist, however what everyone saw is very different from what Nachi saw. He saw Ikki's fist getting bigger and bigger and when it hit him he lost his arm then after that each one part of his body.

From the looks of Nachi's face, Faith can guess what was happening. 'Illusion…' she thought.

Not long after that Nachi fell to the ground, making Faith gasped. 'O-oh my goodness….'

"No way, how did he beat Nachi without even touching him once?" Seiya wondered out loud

"What did he do to him?" Shiryu wondered

"Who's next? Seiya? Shiryu? Hyoga? Or you can attack me all at once, but the result will be the same." Ikki said.

Seiya and Shiryu only glared at him while Hyoga look uninterested.

Faith look like she was in a nightmare and wish she would wake up soon. She knows that lots of things would change but she didn't expected this!

"You needn't dirty your hands Ikki" Said a feminine voice.

"Yes, Let us take care of this wrecks Master Ikki." Said another voice

Everyone gasped and look at the direction of the voice and shocked to see five phoenix saints and one girl with long black hair wearing a dog mask.

'That girl… is familiar somehow…'

The five phoenix surrounded the bronze saints there and Faith too, which making Faith and the saints confuse. 'Why the heck am I become a target as well?'

The black hair girl hop from her place and landed next to Ikki and open half of her mask, looking at Faith with excitement. "Well phoenix… you found me a new toy to play with…" She said.

"Really? Which one do you mean?"

"Humm… well that girl over there…" the girl pointed at Faith. All eyes then directed towards Faith, making Faith more confuse 'Excuse me!?'

"Her? She looks like a normal girl to me." Ikki said uninterested.

"Ckckc… Phoenix phoenix… you have to learn a lot bout ninja first before you can make any comments…" The girl said then took out few kunais.

'She's a ninja!?' Faith thought. The girl then throws the kunais at Faith. Faith then acted fast, she throw her flying god thunder kunai to the spot near Shun and teleported herself there, making everyone look at her in shock.

"Impressive… I expect nothing less from the White Flash of Konoha…" The girl said.

Faith only glared at her.

"Heh… so there's a ninja here too… never mind, have you get the package?" Ikki asked the dark saints. "Yes master Ikki, we have it already!"

"Well then it's time to retreat." Ikki then look at Shun "Shun, I'll spare your life for now."

"Brother, you act like you have sold your soul to the devil!" Shun said with a hin of sadness and disappointment.

Ikki only glared at him and turned back to the black haired girl. "Do you still want to play with her?"

"Of course… it'll be worth my time." The girl reply excitedly. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Faith asked.

"Who am I huh? I guess I'll tell you later on… and as for how do I know you… you're pretty famous ya know… White flash of Konoha."

'Shit' Faith thought. She doesn't want to blow up the cover of her being a ninja for goodness sake, but this damned girl whoever she is have to come and ruined everything.

Ikki and the black saints then disappeared. Just as Seiya and the others went to chase him, the box of the gold cloth fell and it's… empty.

"The Gold cloth box.."

"It's empty!"

Princess Saori then rise from her chair "After the black saints and retrieve the gold cloth!"

"Tch You don't have to tell us what to do, the cloth's disappearance affect us too!" Seiya said.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun then began to chase Ikki. "I'm not letting you pass!" The black haired girl yelled, throwing kunai at them.

Suddenly, a wall of paper block the kunai. "Your opponent, is me." Faith said from behind. Her body became a dozen of papers and some of the papers turn itself into shurikens.

"PAPER SHURIKEN!"

Faith throw the paper shurikens at the black haired girl, and she barely dodge it. "So this is the famous paper ninjutsu of yours… well I would have never thought you would actually agree to play with me…" The black haired girl said.

Faith then got into fighting stance, and she then look at the four bronze saint. "Go. I'll handle her."

"But…" Shun became hesitant. He's reluctant to leave Faith alone. For some reason he felt very worry to this strange girl that he had just met 4 days ago.

"Go. I'll explain everything about me later, go and retrieve the gold cloth." She said calmly.

The four nodded then continue on.

"Well then… Let's play."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle of The White Flash

The Battle Of White Flash Of Konoha

"Well then let's have some fun…" The black hair girl said.

Faith glared at her. "isn't it impolite to not tell your opponent your name first?" Faith asked.

"Oh forgive me. I'm Aku Kuroichi…. Pleased to meet you." She said.

"Aku Kuroichi? One of the Akatsuki members?" She asked.

"Yup. As expected of you my dear…."

"Why are you helping a saint? You guys' purpose is to collect Bijuu is it not?" Faith asked.

"Well… let's see… someone pay us to do this dirty job you see, and since we need the money we accept. I never would have thought that you'd be here." Aku said.

"Who paid you?" Faith asked.

"That is… a secret… Let's get this over with now shall we?" Aku said.

"As you wish… Byakugan!" Faith eyes became white again and her vines pop up around her eyes.

WITH SEIYA AND THE OTHER

"How is it Shun!?" Seiya called.

"It's no use. My chain won't react." Shun replied. Shun then thinking back to the girl with white hair back at the arena, if he remembered correctly, the mysterious girl in black called her The White Flash of Konoha… well it's not her name only her title. He then hoope that the girl is safe.

WITH FAITH AND AKU

Aku throw shurikens at Faith but she easily dodge it, Faith then formed a hand seal. "Water Style : Water Dragon Jutsu!" A big dragon appeared out of nowhere and charge Aku, however, surprisingly it went through her body!

'What the heck?" Faith thought.

"Not bad. Able to use Water style without water around you." Aku praised. Faith gritted her teeth. 'Could it be… Space-time ninjutsu? Shit.' She thought. "Seems you finally figured it out. Yes I can use space time ninjutsu." Aku said then attacked her with her chain. Faith then teleport herself near the exit door.

'Her body… my physical attack won't work against him. She only solidifies when she's about to attack… In other words I'll just have to try attacking when she attacks me.'

Faith then took her kunai and charge her.

'It's all down to whose attack is a split second faster'

Faith then throw her kunai but of course it went through Aku. Time seems move slowly as they charged to one another. When Aku moved her hand to catch Faith, she prepared her Rasengan, a new technique that her best friend, Namikaze Minato just tech him about 2 months ago.

Aku smirked when she has touched Faith's arm. 'Gotcha!' she thought.

Suddenly Faith disappeared and appeared above Aku, grabbing the kunai that she threw earlier.

"RASENGAN!" Aku yelled in pain as Faith hit her with her rasengan.

'Shit, she teleported using that Kunai.'

"Gotcha.' Faith said.

Aku then stand up still inpain, however Faith waste no time as she prepared for her next attack.

"Gentle Step : Twin Lion Fist!" two blue Lions appeared on her fists and she hit Aku with that, making Aku fell to the ground.

"As expected… from the White Flash of Konoha… But we'll meet again soon… after all our game has not ended yet" Aku said, vanishing with a poof.

'Thank God. If Minato doesn't teach me Hiarishin or Rasengan I would have lost. I should thank him tomorrow.' Faith thought. 'Oh yeah… what about the others then? Are they okay?'

She then heard her ceel phone ringing and picked it up. 'Huh? Saori-san? Why did she called me? Oh well…'

"Hello?"

"Hello? Faith? Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am I'm fine. What is it?" She asked.

"Can you come to the mansion now? There's something we need to discuss with you."

"We?"

"Yes. Me and the saints."

Faith fight the urge to bang her head to the nearest wall. Why oh why she has to meet them again? Well she didn't mind but she still embarrassed to see Shun after that 'little incident'

"Umm… Faith?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Can you come or not?"

"Uh yes ma'am I'm on my way there." She said then hung up.

'For Goodness sake… God bless me' she prayed silently.

'**Now don't be nervous like that. I'm sure that it'll be just a meeting about today… er… incident or whatever you want to call it. Just relax." **Amaterasu said in her mind.

'Yeah…" she thought.

AT SAORI MANSION

"So, where's this girl… what was her name? Faith?" Seiya asked.

"Yes. She'll be here soon please wait a moment." Saori said calmly.

"Tch. We're in a hurry here. Who is that girl anyway?" Seiya asked.

"She's one of the member of CIA, and as you heard from the black girl, she's a ninja." Saori explain.

"he… never thought that ninja still exist." Seiya said.

"They still exist but they lived hidden from normal people like us. Faith and her sister might be the only ones who lived around here." Saori explain.

"Miss Saori, Faith has arrived." Tatsumi said. Saori only nodded. Moment later Faith eneter the room. Totally messy. Her hair is really a mess and she had bruised here and there.

"Umm… here I am Saori-san…hehehe sorry I'm late." She said sheepishly.

"That's fine Faith. Now can you please explain about that girl you fought earlier?" Saori asked.

"Uh well… she is from an evil organization called Akatsuki. She said she was paid by someone to do this… She didn't tell me who is this someone though…" Faith said. "Akatsuki… ehat kind of organization are they?" Saori asked. "Well… we don't know for sure. They usually just used for war and all that as long as they got a good payment… But for some reason we haven't heard anything about them until today…" Faith said. "I see… judging from how she fight she could be even stronger than Ikki."

"Hold up, how do you know her fighting style?" Faith asked, afraid of what the answer might be. 'Don't tell me…'

"Why we see that from the video of course. There's a hidden camera in that arena." Saori said cheerfully. Faith blushed bright red. 'Then all of them saw that fight? That's embarrassing.'

"Never knew girls can be that strong." Hyoga muttered. Faith then looked at Hyoga. He didn't change still the last time she seen him, only now he became taller and more matured.

"You must be Hyoga, Siria-chan told me a lot about you." She said 'innocently' Hyoga almost fell when he heard that name.

"You know Siria?" He asked, blushing

"Uh-huh… she's… my friend." Faith said, amused. "Well nice to meet you in person Hyoga-san." Faith said enjoying how embarrassed Hyoga is.

"So that girl that I see 2 days ago named Siria? Man Hyoga you've got good eyes." Seiya said.

"Excuse me!?"

"Don't mind him Hyoga, he's just jealous that you got a girlfriend ahead of him." Shiryu said, tapping his shoulder.

"I've never said-"

"Oh, no wonder you looked so happy when you introduced her to me, so she IS your girlfriend." Shun said, remembering when Hyoga introduced Siria to him.

"We're not in that kind of relationship!" Hyoga said, still blushing.

Faith giggled a bit. "Well Siria told me a lot about you and she looked happy when she told me. So I'm guessing you two in a relationship. Anyway aside of that, what are we going to do now?" Faith said, deciding to freed Hyoga from further embarrassment.

"Yes, so you see Pegasus Cloth and Dragon Cloth need to be fixed before we can take back the gold cloth, so while Shiryu went to the person who can fix the cloth we have to gather information. Faith can you help us?" Saori asked.

"Hn." Faith said. "Good, then dismissed." Saori said.

OUTSIDE KIDO MANSION

"Shiryu, please take care of my cloth." Seiya said.

"Yes, leave it to me. Oh, and welcome to the team Faith." Shiryu said.

"Huh?"

"You are going to help us so we considered you part of the team." Shiryu said kindly. Faith blinked then smiled at him "Why thank you… that's so nice of you." Faith said.

"Well then I'm off." Shiryu said. Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Faith watch as Shiryu walked away with Dragon and Pegasus cloth with him. They only hope that Shiryu will return safely so that they can face Ikki one more time.

TBC


End file.
